It's All Coming Back to Me Now
by BabyGurl2012
Summary: Elena Lincoln has a new best friend. So what could go wrong?


**A/N: This is my try at the FSOG FB Death of Elena Challenge**

"It will never last!", Elena Lincoln shouted as she tore into pieces the Seattle Times newspaper article with the engagement announcement of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele. "I've known from the beginning that he was making a mistake by taking up with that little tramp. Maybe marrying her and having her take half his fortune will finally wake him up." Rubbing her hands together, she began pacing the floor as thoughts of Christian coming back to her flooded her mind. "I can see it now, he'll realize that I'm the one that he wants and will show up here begging me for another chance."

On the sofa in front of her sat her new best friend Nicole Stevens who watched in awe the woman before her plotting. After it was revealed at Christian's birthday party that Elena had seduced him at fifteen, Elena found her herself without friends. Grace Trevelyan Grey personally made sure that Elena's life was miserable. The woman who was used to dining in fancy restaurants had been reduced to fast food. Her salon was the only thing going for her. It was at that salon that she came into acquaintance with Nicole. Although the two women had only known each other for a few weeks, Elena felt like she had known Nicole forever. The conversations between the two flowed easily. Being around Nicole, who was only twenty-nine, made Elena feel young and free.

"Oh Elena, I know that this has you upset, but like you said, Christian will come back. How could he want her when he can have you.", Nicole said while waving her hands at Elena's body which was ninety-nine percent fake. The only thing real about her was her cold heart.

"Nicole, I'm so glad that you came into the salon that day. You've been more of a friend to me than anyone has ever been. I could never talk to Grace like I can with you. I can be myself when I'm around you."

"Sometimes it takes something awful happening for someone to finally see what's in front of them." Elena nodded in agreement at Nicole's words. "Now, how about we go and have a girls day? We can go shopping and grab lunch."

"That sounds like a fabulous idea. I can start looking for lingerie for Christian to rip off when he comes back to me."

"Perfect! I'm going to a pool party tomorrow afternoon so I'm going to look for a sexy new bikini."

Once they left Elena's spacious home, the two set about on the girls day out. Elena was excited about spending the day with Nicole, but she was also looking forward to a session with Isaac, her latest sub, later that night. A fun filled day of shopping and dining with her best friend and a night full of flogging and hard fucking was just what she needed.

"Nicole, darling, how about this? Does it make my butt look big?" Elena was standing in front of the full length mirror in Neiman Marcus while deciding whether she should buy the leopard print mini dress she was trying on.

"It's not anything that a surgery can't fix.", Nicole giggled from rack of clothes in front of her. "In all honesty, it looks great on you."

"Thank you dear. I think I'll get it. You know I was thinking maybe you should join in on my hobby." Elena was pleasantly surprised that Nicole didn't run for the hills when she told her about her secret life in BDSM. She had mentioned before that she thought Nicole had what it took to be the perfect domme, but Nicole brushed it off and said that she wasn't interested.

"Elena, I've told you that lifestyle is just not me. I'm happy that you enjoy it, but I have other things to help me relax."

After returning home, Elena said goodbye to Nicole before heading upstairs to get ready for Isaac's arrival. She laid out the leather one piece catsuit that she knew drove Isaac wild.

"Meow. I hope Isaac is ready for this pussy.", she grinned while holding up the outfit. Laying the outfit down on the bed, she headed for her bathroom and began making a bubble bath. Once the bath was ready, she took a glass of white wine into the bathroom and placed it on the side of the tub. One thing that helped Elena prepare for a session was listening to music while soaking in the hot water. After putting a Celine Dion cd into the cd player on the vanity, she sunk down into the jasmine scented bath and began to unwind before it was time to play. Celine's voice radiated throughout the bathroom.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_  
_That all the tears turned to dust_  
_And I just knew my eyes were_  
_Drying up forever_

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_  
_And I can't remember where or when or how_  
_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

As she began singing along with the song, the bathroom door slowly creaped open. Elena's eyes were focused on the wine in her hand so she didn't see that she had a visitor, Nicole.

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me_

Finally, she turned to see Nicole standing by the vanity with a darkness in her eyes. She no longer seemed like the woman who Elena had become friends with.

"Nicole, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"You told me where the spare key is, remember?"

"But why are you here? Is everything all right?", Elena asked. She started to get out of the tub, but Nicole motioned for her to stay.

"Don't let me interrupt your bath. I just came to talk to you for a bit and also to say goodbye."

"I'm not sure I understand. Why are you saying goodbye?" Elena suddenly felt an emptiness starting to develop inside her. Nicole was not only her best friend, but also her only friend, and she couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

"Today is July 13. Do you know what the significance of that date is?"

"No, I don't. Nicole, tell me what's going on?"

"It was fifteen years ago today that you turned my life upside down. You took me into your playroom and began the downfall of my life. Each whip and fuck took away a piece of me. After six months, you decided that you were done with me. I hated you with a passion and swore that I would get revenge against you." Elena again started to get up, but this time Nicole put her hands on her to keep her down in the tub. "Don't move!"

"Fifteen years ago? I had a sub who was named...", Elena stopped as the realization hit her. "Nick."

"That's right."

"You're Nick?"

"I haven't been Nick for a year now, but yes, that used to be my name. I decided that the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer was exactly right." Nicole picked up the cd player from the vanity as Elena's eyes widened in terror.

"No, please. I'm sorry.", Elena begged.

"Too late. Time for you to make a memorable exit." She tossed the cd player into the tub as the electricity flowed from it and into the water. Elena's body began shaking violently as it was being cooked. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head which slumped backwards in the tub. A proud smile crossed Nicole's face at the sight.

_When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
Al coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now  
_


End file.
